El día en que te perdí
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Eché un vistazo al calendario, aunque sabía perfectamente qué día era. Es el día en que te perdí. Martín recuerda la guerra por Malvinas. One-shot. Simplemente para recordar con Martín todos los que cayeron en esta guerra y el dolor que dejó.


_Moi moi a todo el mundo! :D (bueno, solo a los que leen esto)_

_Puesto que hoy es 2 de abril, decidí hacer algo por la gente que cayó en Malvinas y sus familias, amigos y conocidos que todavía hoy sufren por ellos u.u No es mucho, tan sólo una mini historia, bueno, one-shot, para recordarlos. Uhm... bueno, eso. _

**_LATIN HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, Y LA IMAGEN TAMPOCO~_**

* * *

¿Qué día es hoy?

Eché un vistazo al calendario, aunque sabía perfectamente qué día era. No hacía falta encerrar el número en un círculo rojo para recordarlo.

Es el día en que te perdí.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Es demasiado doloroso el recuerdo, pero aún así trago saliva y dejo que fluya por mi mente, inundándola como un vaso que se llena de agua. Al igual que mis ojos.

Todo es tan nítido que parece que hubiera sido ayer.

Primero, el día que desembarcamos, justo este día, treinta y ún años atrás. Por aquel entonces yo también era más joven y rebosaba confianza. Estábamos todos tan seguros de que llevábamos las de ganar… Todavía no sabíamos cuán equivocados estábamos.

Luego las batallas contra aquel cejón odioso de Inglaterra, que había declarado que tú eras suya y era tan terco que estaba dispuesto a pelear por ti. Sin duda, yo también lo estaba.

¿Por qué elegiste irte con él?

Muchas veces me he preguntado, durante treinta y ún años seguidos, si te has dado cuenta la magnitud de esa decisión. Inmediatamente me corrigo (no con toda seguridad) y me explico que todo ha sido mi culpa. Debería haberte dejado en manos de Arthur sin rechistar y todo hubiera sido más fácil. Es justamente esta afirmación la que duele más.

¿Tienes idea de cuántos jóvenes, algunos tan jóvenes como yo en aquel momento, han peleado y no por voluntad propia? ¿Cuántas familias han quedado destrozadas, al perder sus hijos, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus familiares? ¿Y los amigos? ¿Cuántos han perdido una amistad quizá profunda, quizá simplemente superficial, de la que roza la amistad sin llegar a serlo, pero que es una especie de fraternidad, como tu compañero de habitación? Personas que han conocido un día y no pudieron hablarles nunca más. ¿Cuánta gente se ha ilusionado, pensando en que, definitivamente, ganaríamos? ¿En que, pasado el mal momento, sólo lamentaríamos unas pocas pérdidas? La ilusión de ver volver a tu hijo, a tu hermano, a tu amigo, a tu esposo, a tu padre…

Yo sufrí el dolor de mi pueblo, y puedo asegurar que continúa clavado en mí, como un cuchillo oxidado que se niega a terminar de herirme. Es doloroso, pero es justo, recordar toda la gente que perdí.

Mis ojos perdidos vagan por mi habitación, y me topo con la cómoda. Abro casi inconscientemente uno de los cajones, el segundo, y revuelvo un poco entre las porquerías que hay, hasta dar con tu foto, bien al fondo, escondida bajo unas cartas que me dejó Belgrano.

Contemplo tu pelo castaño y tus ojos grises, duros como el hierro, que en ese momento estaban iluminados por un brillo especial, y en tu cara una sonrisa reclamaba la atención. Era una sonrisa clara, pura, sincera, feliz. No era la misma que esbozaste para mí antes de abandonarme al final de la batalla, después de comunicarme tu decisión. Tú la tomaste, y no puedo aceptarlo.

Las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, trazando un camino húmedo por mis mejillas. Yo no hago nada para detenerlas. No lucho contra el futuro como hice en ese momento, en que grité suplicándote que volvieras, y hubiera corrido tras vos si mis piernas no hubieran estado tan heridas y me hubieran respondido.

-Martín, ¿ayudas con el almuerzo? –no reaccioné al escuchar la voz de Manu. –El weón de Paraguay se está comiendo la harina, y Perú está por estallar de los nerv…

Su voz se apagó tan repentinamente como se había hecho oír al percatarse de la situación. No comenté nada, no le contesté ni hice ademán alguno de moverme. Oí sus pasos vacilantes a mis espaldas.

-¿Martín?

Hice un esfuerzo por separar mis labios, pero en vez de articular una respuesta dejé escapar un sollozo. Mi compañero ahogó una exclamación. Nunca le había mostrado aquella faceta mía, la más oscura que podría existir en mí. Sentí cómo titubeaba, mas luego sentí unos brazos rodear mi torso desde atrás, para luego estrecharlo avergonzado. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto. Manu no acostumbraba a ser afectuoso, menos conmigo. Valoro aquel gesto como un tesoro. Él me quiere, me aprecia, y debo luchar por él, no por personas como vos. Estoy seguro de que si él hubiera estado en tu lugar, se habría ido conmigo. Él me quiere, aunque le cueste decírmelo.

-Estoy bien –dije como un idiota, con la voz quebrada. De inmediato noté un bufido.

-No soy estúpido, weón –se quejó. Yo sonreí entre lágrimas. Vos no lograrías eso. Acaricio las manos de mi amigo y las aparto cuidadosamente, él se separa de mí y puedo notar cómo sus ojos me siguen atentamente. Se preocupa por mí. Abandono la foto en el cajón, al igual que vos hiciste conmigo, y lo cierro para no verte otro año más. Me doy vuelta y ahí está el chileno boludo, como si hubiera echado raíces. Me río y me seco las lágrimas, para luego abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y desordenarle el cabello. Soy consciente de que no le gusta, es arisco como un gato, pero se deja hacer porque sabe que estoy mal. Yo lo suelto, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo hacia la cocina, diciendo algo sobre que Paraguay siempre fue de comerse la harina y no queda otra, ya se acostumbró. Chile me responde algo, pero veo que me mira con cautela, como con preocupación contenida. Yo sonrío y finjo que todo está como siempre.

Mientras intento olvidarme de vos otro año más.

Pero es como intentar que cicatrice una herida que se abre con el más mínimo movimiento.

* * *

_Uhm, en este one-shot honestamente si no dejan reviews no me molesto n.n Tan sólo es un recuerdo, porque mucha gente de acá de Argentina lo toma como feriado y no sabe ni qué pasó. xD Bueno, eso. -no sabe qué decir-_

_Muchas gracias por leer~_


End file.
